Chocolate and Rude Customers
by dyslexic-Carmie
Summary: Oneshot. Belgium spent her Valentine's Day working in a chocolate shop, while Romano spent his avoiding Spain. What happens when they met up in a bar?


"Thank you! Come again." Belgium smiled as she handed her latest costumer his change, and Belgian chocolate.

"That's why I love this place." He beamed. "The service is always so friendly."

She laughed. "Thanks. I try to keep things in order here."

"Oh, you're the manager?"

"Uh, not exactly." Every once in awhile countries go out and work the jobs of their citizens. Its not required, but several countries do it to just learn more about the hundreds and hundreds of citizens they're supposed to be representing. Belgium figured that working in a chocolate shop, on Valentine's Day, would be best way to learn about her working class.

"Manager out of town, eh?" The costumer looked around the counter. "Where's your tip jar?"

"Oh, you don't have to leave a tip."

"Yes, I do," he protested. "You earned."

"I just gave you your chocolate and change," she objected laughing. "The chocolatiers did all the work."

The costumer handed her his change. "Well, then give this to the chocolatiers."

"Sure, this will really make their day." Belgium took the money and smiled. "Now you should go, and give that girl of yours her chocolate, before she gets suspicious."

He laughed. "Yeah, she would get really suspicious if she saw me talking to a pretty cashier like you."

She blushed. "Well you better go before she gets too suspicious."

"Don't forget to give the chocolatiers my tip!" Then the customer left the shop.

Working in a chocolate shop on Valentine's Day was fabulous way to learn more about her working class. That guy was really cheerful, and so were the next few guys. It's so wonderful to know that there are so many cheerful people that call her home.

"Hey, toots, I changed my mind. Could you take this rectangle back?" asked a rather rude customer, holding out a half-eaten bar chocolate.

Belgium frowned. "Sir, that's half-eaten. You're going to need to pay for it."

The rude guy chuckled. "Is it half-priced?"

"Sir, I don't think that I'll be able to sell a half-eaten bar." She sighed.

Okay, so maybe that was just one idiot. Her other customers aren't going to quite as stupid, right? That was just one disrespectful guy. It's not like there were going to be more thoughtless guys like him.

"Sweetheart, I'm in a rush and I left my wallet at home. Could you take a IOU?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't give you any chocolate unless you pay for it."

The guy leaned over the counter. "I could pay for it with my body," he whispered seductively.

"Security!"

So, maybe it was just a bad half of customers. Her first five customers were really cheerful; maybe she had to deal with a few bad ones before the good ones came back. She wasn't going to have to deal with perverts and idiots all day, right?

"I feel like killing somebody," said female customer wearing sweatpants. "Just give me enough chocolate to fill my ex's Chevy, and don't say anything, and we won't have any problems. Got it?"

Belgium nodded and handed the rude woman a large bag of chocolate. She could knock the lights out of this sweatpants wearer in one punch, but she didn't feel like causing issues.

"Thanks." The woman took the bag. "I'm going to jack my ex's Chevy and park it somewhere sunny, that way all this chocolate will melt. Then that suck-up-slob will refuse to go home with him."

Maybe that was just one customer that wanted revenge on an ex. Its not like Belgium is going to have to deal with more people like that. She'll get cheerful customers again. Not all her customers will be idiots, perverts, and crazy exes.

"Do you have chocolate for a guy that just broke up with you, because he wanted to return to the friend zone?" asked a new customer.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"What do you give a guy-"

Another customer cut the teenager off. "Becky, I told you that I didn't want you to give me anything. We're not together as a couple anymore."

"Shut up, Brad, you and I belong together!" the teenager protested. "You're going to take this chocolate, and fall madly in love with me!"

"That's why we broke up! You're so controlling!"

"I am not!"

Belgium sighed. "Ma'am can you and your friend take this conversation elsewhere. There're other customers that would like to check out."

"I'm not leaving here, until Brad eats my chocolate and_ loves_ it."

"I never loved you! And stop stalking me! I don't want to be your friend!" The male teenager ran out the shop.

There had to be other nice customers. It wasn't like her first few customers were going to be her only polite ones. Its Valentine's Day, there has to be some nice, polite, people that didn't smell like urine that were going to come here to buy chocolate. She wasn't going to deal with idiots, perverts, crazy exes, and stalkers for the rest of the day.

"Darling, I feel sorry for you."

"Pardon?"

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be working at a chocolate shop."

Belgium frowned. This was probably the third customer that tried to hit on her. "Are you going to buy any chocolate or not?"

"Hey, don't raise your tone with me young lady." The man looked at the options of chocolate. "Which one of these boogers has alcohol in it?"

"Well, the-"

"Darling, lower your tone. I'm not some dog that just left a unpleasing gift on your rug." The man looked back at the chocolate options. "I'll take a dozen of the most expensive one."

Unfortunately, the man that claimed that she was the rude one wasn't the only horrible person Belgium had to deal with. She was beginning to feel some real sympathy towards her working class. They had deal with idiots, perverts, crazy exes, stalkers, and just flat out rude people on a daily basic without screaming or destroying something. How did they do it?

* * *

><p>Finally, the day was done. If she had to deal with any more people like that, she would scream. Those customers were enough to deal for one day.<p>

"Bastard," a familiar voice mumbled to himself. "Stupid Spain. Stupid flowers. Stupid mushy holiday."

Belgium turned around in her bar seat. "Hey, Romano!"

Romano blushed when she saw the female nation. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my home." She giggled. "What are you doing here?"

"Avoiding Spain." He took a seat in the bar stool next to hers. "The bastard sent me shit load of roses in the shape of a stupid turtle."

She laughed. "Sounds like you had a rough day."

"You have no idea."

"Let's hear it." She smiled. "I doubt it could top mine."

"Oh, then what did you do today princess?"

"I learned about my working class."

Romano raised an eyebrow. "You didn't have a date or anything?"

"Nobody asked me out," Belgium said. "So, I decided to learn more about my working class."

"What job did you take?"

"Why are you so curious?" she teased.

"I...uh..." He blushed. "I'm just bored, and avoiding a bastard!"

She laughed. "I took a job at a chocolate shop. The first five or so customers were nice and really cheerful. But everybody else after that were either really rude, a stalker, a crazy ex, a idiot, or a pervert."

"Oh?"

"Some guy offered to give me thirty Euros if I made out with him in front of his ex."

"You didn't do it, right?" His voice was slightly sharper.

"Of course not. He smelled like cat urine." She laughed. "Why? Would it have bothered you if I did?"

"Uh..." He blushed again. "Hey bartender!" Romano got one of the employees to turn around. "I need a drink!"

The bartender came up to Belgium and Romano. "So, what will you and the lady having? We have a lovely couple's drink that you two can share."

"Sounds great!" Belgium said.

"What?"

The bartender ignored Romano. "I'll be right back with that."

"Why did you do that?" Romano asked once the bartender was gone.

Belgium laughed. "Its fun and it doesn't cost as much."

"It's a couple's drink."

"Don't worry I'll pay for it." She smiled.

Romano was silent for a few seconds. "So, what were you saying about your day?"

She giggled. "Oh, that? It was awful. One girl asked if the shop sold guilty pleasure movies. Another one asked if her chocolate could be deep-fried."

"Singles are so weird."

"Agreed." She laughed again. "Hey aren't you single?"

Before he could answer the bartender returned back with the drink. "Here's your drink for you and your lucky lady. I hope this gets the sparks started." He set the drink on the table, put two straws in it, smiled, and walked off.

"Bastard," Romano mumbled before he took a sip of the drink, with his straw. Sadly, the drink tasted good. "So, am I going to hear about the rest of your day?"

She laughed. "Of course. One of the customers had a dog with a happy bladder. It was really gross." She took a sip of the couple's drink.

"That's not so bad." He took another sip of the drink.

"When the dog starts leaving brownies its bad." She laughed and took another swing of the liquor from her straw. "But the dog was nothing compared to the hamster lady."

"Hamster lady?"

"Some lady came in and tried to use hamsters and currency. Security had to escort her out."

"That's weird." He took another sip of the drink through his straw. It was almost halfway gone, and he probably drank most of it.

"Oh, and there was a pervert that offered me his body for currency." She frowned at the memory. "I had security escort him out as well."

He took another swing of the drink. "You're day really doesn't sound all that bad. I had to swim through a shit load of flowers just to get to my coffee machine."

"I wish I got flowers." The way she said it made him feel guilty. "Today was really terrible multiple guys tried to make a pass on me. I'm not even sure if one of them was really a guy. I don't want to be hit on for the rest of my life."

Romano stood up to leave. "I better go then."

"Why?"

"If I stay here with you and keep drinking this love juice, I might try to hit on you."

Belgium grabbed his hand, making him sit back down on his bar stool. "You can be a exception."

"Oh-"

Before he could say anything else she kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Happy Valentine's Day! This is my first mushy story. **

**Feel free to point out any grammar mistakes. **


End file.
